Passion
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: HHr Oneshot! While going to visit Hermione after work, Harry accidentally walks in on Ron and someone in Hermione’s room. He goes home only to find Hermione already there waiting for him. Wait, so who was Ron shagging in Hermione’s room?


Author's note: Harry and Hermione… Ron and someone. They are about 20 years old. Harry is an auror who doesn't have much work having gotten rid of Voldie and the DE's. Hermione is an overworked healer at St. Mungo's.

Summary: HHr One-shot! While going to visit Hermione after work, Harry accidentally walks in on Ron and someone in Hermione's room. He goes home only to find Hermione already there waiting for him. Wait, so who was Ron shagging in Hermione's room?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot which isn't worth anything so don't sick the lawyers on me…

* * *

He had never seen himself enjoying a desk job and now he knew why the idea never seemed very appealing. The whole process was bloody boring! Harry Potter was more of a 'hands on' kind of guy. He liked being in the middle of the action and his job as an auror let him do that. But as of late he had less and less to do simply because most of the leftover Death Eaters were already in prison. So here he was on a perfectly decent Friday evening, three years after graduation, filling long since overdue reports that were mostly about old ladies that needed help rescuing their fat cats from trees.

What made all of this even worse was that he hadn't gotten a letter from Hermione today. Harry saw Ron all the time but Hermione was a different story. Hermione had gotten a job as a healer working at St. Mungo's and she would often work a full twenty four hours and then have the next day off. It didn't help that he had a pretty irregular schedule to follow having to pull shift work and all. That was the main reason he hadn't seen her in three weeks. Of course she still sent him letters just about everyday but that didn't stop him from wanting to see her. And so when Tonks had come in that morning saying that she was taking his shift this week end, he was more than excited. The plan was to go over to Hermione's flat after work and stake out the place until she got home whether that was tonight, the next day, or even Sunday.

The clock seemed to be moving purposefully slower as his shift was about to end. As soon as his shift was done he grabbed his cloak and apparated to Hermione's front door. The trio had made a pact of sorts. It was an unsaid rule that if one of them was visiting that they were to use the front door. This was so that no one got caught in awkward moments. It was really more for Hermione's sake because should he have ever accidentally apparated into her bathroom while she was showering she would be thoroughly embarrassed… not that Harry would have minded seeing her in the shower.

Harry opened the door and walked in to find the flat was impeccably clean as always. But then he heard a noise coming from the direction of Hermione's room. Luna, who was Hermione's flat mate, didn't seem to be home because her door was open but no one was there. So he proceeded to Hermione's room and heard a loud giggle. The door was cracked open slightly. It may not have been much but through that small crack Harry could see a mop of ginger hair and a bare bum. When he realized what he was witnessing he turned and apparated back to his own flat.

As he took off his cloak he almost broke out into tears. If the woman he loved was back together with Ron then there was no way he would ever stand a chance. Just has he was about to give up completely and let the tears fall the ever familiar sent of vanilla wafted past him.

"Harry? Is that you?" he watched as his favorite witch walked out of his bathroom. A flood of relief passed through him. If Hermione was here then she wasn't who Ron was shagging back at her flat. He walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. a sigh of releif escaped his lips and he released her enough to look into her eyes.

"Hey Hermione. Have you been home yet? Because Ron seems to be having a rather nice time on your bed." Hermione's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Oh trust me, I know. That's part of the reason I'm here. My boss gave me the weekend off so I figured I would come and see you tomorrow but then I walked in on Ron so I decided to come and see you a little bit sooner." Harry smiled down at her.

"Well, that's fine by me. I actually went over to your flat to wait for you until you got home. But then I was driven out by a most unpleasant sight and a most unwanted thought." Hermione shook her head and made her way into the kitchen where she had already started making tea.

"You don't need to elaborate. You must have gotten there right after I did. I can't believe he would do that on my bed!" She passed Harry a mug and moved to sit on his sofa.

"You mean with out you in it?" Hermione stopped mid sip and looked at him.

"What would make you think that I would want that, Harry?" He didn't want to hint that he was jealous so he didn't intend on saying anything, but when he looked up and her eyes were staring back at him like that he couldn't help but cave in.

"I just though you and Ron were… I don't know, like that I guess. It just seemed like you two were just waiting to get back together, that's all." Hermione placed her tea down on the coffee table and turned to face him completely.

"Ronald and I haven't thought of each other in that way in a long time." Harry stared at her as she shook her head and smiled slightly. This was all just a little too confusing for Harry.

"But I thought you fancied Ron back in sixth year!" His outburst only caused Hermione to smile a little bigger.

"No, I never fancied Ronald. He asked me out and I said yes. I never mentioned me having been attracted to him in the first place. I am personally not really a big fan of redheads… in general that it." Hermione picked her tea back up and looked of the ridge of the mug at Harry, who wore a curious expression.

"So if you never really fancied Ron than why did you agree to date him in the first place?" Hermione paused for a moment.

"… You see Harry, when we were still in school I was not the best looking girl. I didn't have the best confidence. I had bushy hair, buck teeth, and a rather plain appearance. Because of this I didn't think any boys would like me and so when I finally found one that did I accepted him with out question." Harry looked Hermione over in an appraising way. It had been quite a long time since anyone had considered her plain. Her bushy hair was still extremely full but there was no frizz to it at all and it fell in delicate chestnut curls down to her lower back. As or her face well… Her face was beautiful and absolutely flawless in Harry's opinion.

"Well, you're a far cry from plain Hermione. You know that." Hermione blushed a little and sheepishly smiled.

"Thank you Harry. Anyway, back to why I dated Ronald. You see, Ron was… he was safe. Not in the sense that I felt he could protect me from anything, but more in the sense that he was obtainable. He fancied me and I didn't wasn't to be alone that year, you know, with Voldemort and everything. But the relationship was never physical in the way he wanted it to be… actually it was never very physical at all and nor did we ever talk about anything important. The whole thing was just very…" Hermione looked a little flustered and she placed her empty mug back on the table.

"Do you mean to say shallow?" Harry asked with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Yes, shallow would be the right word. Truthfully I never wanted to be with him in that way but I realized that I couldn't have the man I really wanted in my life and so I settled. And that obviously didn't last…" Harry was slightly puzzled. Hermione seemed sad about something. And Ron was over at her flat all the time. It only made sense that he was trying to get back together with her, so what had happened?

"So all those times he was over at you flat, he wasn't trying to get back together with you?" Hermione scooted a little closer to him and chuckled for a second.

"I admit that it was his intention to do so at first but you must remember who my roommate is, Harry." Now he was really confused. What did Hermione's roommate have to do with anything?

"Luna's your roommate but why should that matter… oh." Revelation hit him like an anvil. And suddenly it all made sense. Ron had been acting a little strange lately and that would also explain why he was always at Hermione's flat.

"Oh is right. It would seem that 'Looney Luna's' infatuation with Ronald wasn't unrequited." As interesting as that was, something was still bothering him. Not but last year, he had brought Hermione out to lunch and they had discussed relationships. She had told him that over time two people could learn to love each other. It wasn't like Hermione to turn her back on what she thought was right.

"Hermione, why couldn't you learn to love Ron? I mean, you two are friends and you don't look bad together." Hermione looked almost offended as she leaned away from him.

"Do you want me to be with him?" At this Harry reached out to pull her to him in a comfortable embrace, just to make sure she knew that he wasn't just trying to get rid of her.

"No, not really. I'm just curious." She laughed at this and raised her head to look him straight in the eye.

"You've always been curious. Well, to sum it up, the problem between Ronald and I was that we were lacking a vital basic that all romantic relationships need and so we could never be together and be truly happy. Do you want to watch a movie?" Harry had never heard such a casual yet drastic change in conversation but he decided to go with it anyway.

"Sure, that sounds good." He watched her get up and go over to the movies he had resting on top of the TV but he didn't even notice which one she picked. He was to busy memorizing the way she moved. She looked great tonight even if she wouldn't admit it. She was wearing a modest white top and a pretty, knee length, and light-peach colored skirt. He hadn't noticed her shoes before, as they had probably been abandoned the moment she got there, but he imagined they to would be peach colored.

He was more then happy when she came back to sit down but chose to take a seat much closer to him this time. The lights were out and the movie had started but all Harry could concentrate on was the intoxicating smell of vanilla that radiated off of Hermione in a most alluring way. The only thing he could do to stop himself from snogging her was go to sleep. And that's exactly what he did.

Something, or someone, was stroking his scar. That in itself was enough to wake him up but because he knew who was doing it. He decided to keep his eyes closed and wait to see what she did. He felt her brush his bangs back away from his face and proceed to tuck a blanket around him. She leaned in close to him and whispered,

"It was always you, Harry." For a second he thought he had heard her wrong but when she kissed his scar and lingered there for a moment, he knew. As he felt her move away his eyes shot open and he reached out to pull her on top of him. This of course earned him a squeak of surprise from the woman on top of him since she obviously thought he was asleep. He cupped her face with his hand and stroked her cheek.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She looked down at him and then turned away.

"I thought you were in love with Ginny." Harry gently turned her face back towards him.

"Ginny is a great girl but she was just a passing fancy. There is only one woman I love." Hermione began to chew her lip, which she only did when in deep thought or when she was nervous.

"Who is she?" Harry grinned.

"Let's just say that I met her on the train first year and she almost made me piss my trousers when she aimed her wand at me and fixed my glasses." Hermione laughed and playfully slapped his chest.

"Prat." She lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Angel." He decided that a kiss on the cheek wasn't enough and brushed his lips against hers.

"I am a far cry from that Harry." Harry's face took a serious look and there was something different in his eyes.

"Not to me." Harry pressed her flush up against him and kissed her like it was the last time he would ever get the chance to do so. She accepted and willingly surrendered to his attentions. When it was obvious that neither one of them had any intention of stopping, Harry lifted her up and carried her to his room, closing the door behind them with his foot.

The next morning Harry woke up and the first thing he noticed was that he was a little bit cold. This was simply because his sheets were missing. He closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of vanilla that was still lingering on his pillow. After lying in bed alone for a few minutes he decided to get up. As he fumbled around for his glasses he noticed another smell. Hermione had made coffee. He placed his glasses on his face and picked up a pair of black pajama pants off the ground and threw them on.

He made his way into the kitchen and was not at all surprised to find Hermione standing there with a cup of coffee. He had previously learned that she didn't really wake up until she had a cup of coffee in the morning. What did surprise him was that Hermione, who had her back turned to him, was wearing nothing but his missing sheets. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning, Hermione." She leaned back against him and took another sip of her coffee.

"Good morning to you too, Harry." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Did you have a good sleep, love?" she lifted her mug to him and let him take a few sips.

"Absolutely wonderful, even if I didn't get much of it. What about you?" He watched as she began making herself a second cup, never leaving the confines of his arms.

"Spectacular. Hermione?" She reached out for the cream and poured it in the cup before stirring and taking a sip.

"Hmm?" Harry placed his head on her shoulder and hugged her a little tighter.

"What was that basic vital that you and Ron were missing?" Hermione seemed to go still for a moment and then she slowly placed her coffee on the counter. She took a small step away from him and let the sheets fall to the floor before she turned around to face him. Harry stared for a moment, not quite sure what to do. She smiled at his reaction and then Harry couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close.

"You little minx." She brought his head down to her lips and said,

"The answer to your question, Mr. Potter, is passion." Having cleared that up, knowing that was not something either of them lacked, Harry captured her lips in a kiss which soon turned into a snogging session. Harry lifted her up and placed her on the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Just as Harry was about to carry her back of to his room a loud crack was heard through out the flat.

Ron and Luna apparated into Harry's flat only to see Hermione's bare back. Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder to see who it was and then, after having seen the startled Luna and the disgusted Ron, picked up the sheets off the floor and wrapped them around Hermione. Hermione giggled as Harry carried her off to his room. Right when Harry was about to close the door he turned towards Ron and Luna.

"Next time, use the front door. I'll see you tomorrow Ron!" Harry closed the door and locked it.

Taking that as a cue, Luna dragged Ron out the front door and turned to see her boyfriend attempting to rub his eyes out.

"Ronald what are you doing?" Ron started to rub faster and Luna grabbed his hands.

"I am trying to rub that image out. I was never supposed to see that!" Luna rolled her eyes.

"Well, I suppose that's what you get for shagging on Hermione's bed and forgetting to use the front door. How about we go to lunch?" Ron didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Sure, as long as it's something light. I don't want to throw it up." Luna, who had started walking, abruptly stopped.

"Oh Ronald, stop being such a baby. Anyway, you have to admit their children will be gorgeous!" Ron began to turn a nice shade of green.

"Luna!"

* * *

End Comments: So, what did you think? I liked it but then I am the author so one would hope that I like what I write. In any case, leave me a review if you feel like it. and please don't write to me about how the HHr pairing sucks because it's my personal preference and I think I gave you fair warning. Until next time my duckies… Toodles! 


End file.
